runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Titans
The Titans is an inactive PKing (Player-Killing) clan. The Titans was active between the years 2004 and 2016. Titans members were among the best PK tanks, fall-in speed, and snipe kill potential players in all of RuneScape during their active period, especially between the years of 2007 and 2011 when they were among the top 3 reigning clans of the RuneScape wilderness clan-versus-clan era. The Titans originally rose to dominance in an era of RuneScape where high level players were still few and far-between. Titans originally recruited anyone above level 90 combat back in 2005-2006 to greatly boost their member roster. After 2007, they began to grow more selective in recruitment and focused on developing their members skill in clan-versus-clan PK. The Titans clan members pioneered the method of throwing off enemy call-targets by having their fall-in leader circle into one of their own fall-ins, thus creating a spinning circle of members which are difficult to target. This strategy was employed during the 1st ever annual Jagex clan combat cup to win. Like many PK clans of the clan-versus-clan era, RuneScape's Evolution of Combat update in late 2012 had a significant impact on the PK community and the severe downsizing of many clans. Although The Titans was resurrected a year after Old-School RuneScape (2007 version) servers went live, they never returned to the height of dominance that they held between 07'-11'. Wilderness Clan Cape Color: Yellow Most Notable Achievements: *1st Place Winners of the first ever, Jagex Annual Clan Combat Cup held in 2009 *Winner of Runescape's first and only 24-hour uncapped Free-to-Play Wilderness *Placing 3rd in the 2010 Jagex Annual Clan Combat Cup *Placing 2nd behind RuneScape Dinasty in the 2011 Jagex Annual Clan Combat Cup Community-Voted Achievements: *2008: Most Organized Clan (Voted by the RuneScape Zybez Poll) *2008: Best Free-to-Play Clan (Voted by the RuneScape Zybez Poll) *2009: Most Organized Clan (Voted by the RuneScape Community Poll) *2009: Most Selective Clan (Voted by the RuneScape Community Poll) *2009: Best Organization (Voted by the RuneScape Community Poll) *2009: Best Organization (Voted by the RuneScape Community Poll) *2010: Best Organization (Voted by the RuneScape Community Poll) *2010: Best Tanks (Voted by the RuneScape Community Poll) *2010: Best Snipers (Voted by the RuneScape Community Poll) *2011: Best Tanks (Voted by the RuneScape Community Poll) Other Achievements: *Consistently ranked in the top 5 PKing Clans from 2007-2012 *Forced closing of the following clans: 'THE' clan, Damage Incorporated clan, Rune Raiders clan, Red Devils Clan, Divine Kings clan. *Titans founder Harveytian was good friends with the founder of 'Divine Forces' clan. Before DF was a clan, their founder was an active member of The Titans. Despite the rivalry these 2 clans held, their founders always had respect for one another. Founder: *HarveyTian (Current RSN: Tian) Notable Members: *Bishinmo, Battleneo, Cravez, D0nts R4anger, Brad Xavier, Gwenivere9, Jayzy, Jimbo13, Jbk3965, Kezzab Reds, Pirko, Pedro War, Vannaka07, That1dude, Xbghost, B Ball42, Rastamangool, Sanjaxxx, Sagameister, Steamer80, Queenmunkie, I M Darkness, Lentiano, The Man O, Stevenwoo, Hommel, Palpatine0, Lordamar69, BenthereaperCategory:Clans